Lessons
by The Mad Earl
Summary: Now changed to a collection of one shots. Requests are opened, check the notice for more information.
1. Notice

** NOTICE**

* * *

><p>Because I left this story in-progress (And people still follows this story), I might add more one-shots or fluff. I <strong>WILL NOT<strong> write any M rating stories or yaoi (Boy x Boy).  
>Would anybody want to read it?<p>

Updates vary due to My free time, format and Quality Quantity of story. Please don't rush or remind me unless it's been 6 months. If I left it that long, I might have forgot about it or am procrastinating it.

I'll be accepting the first 5 requests from readers. You can send it as a review or just PM me. I don't mind.

* * *

><p><strong>REQUEST LIST<strong>

CHARACTERS: Who do you want as the Main character of the story? (Can be a couple)

-Exp: Yona X Shin Ah

Plot: Tell me what would you like in the story. Don't make it too complicated or hard to write. If you don't know, give me a word.

-Exp: Yona and Shin Ah is in Highschool and dating.

-: Nuts

(Word count will be decided by me)

* * *

><p>After that I'll list out the requests gotten here.<p>

So, FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!  
>*winkwink*<p> 


	2. Lessons (Jae-Ha X Yona)

**Fishy: HiHi~ I read the manga and wanted to write a fanfiction for it. Another reason would be the lack of english fanfic though. So, here it is~ **

**Fishy: I do not own Akatsuki no Yona. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Yona persuades Jae Ha to teach her martial arts, how will Jae Ha respond? Yona x Jae Ha. It consists of fluff.<strong>

Jae Ha eyes widened in shock as he recalls what Yona has said to him.

"Jae Ha, can you teach me how to deliver a good, strong kick?", asked Yona.

"Why? Isn't learning swordsmanship and bowmanship enough?", insisted a concerned Jae Ha.

"But I want to learn more! I should learn how to fight with my fist and legs too if my weapons was taken away."

Jae Ha sighed and shivered thinking of the possible deeds Hak could do to him if he thought Yona how to fight like 's

"Why don't you ask Hak to teach you?"

"That's the problem, Hak won't teach me."

Jae Ha thought for a while, balancing the pros and cons on teaching Yona. A sly smirk slowly appeared on Jae Ha's face.

"I'm sorry, Yona but I can't. Unless . ."

"Unless what?"

"What would I have in return if I thought you?"

"Eh? I don't know, what would you want?", asked Yona.

"A kiss."

"Ok.", replied Yona without hesitation.

Jae Ha leaned in and placed a light peak on Yona's lips. He looked up to notice any blushes on Yona's face. Sadly, Lil Yona remained the same as before.

"We're done right? Can you start teaching now?"

"Okay, let's go to there."

Jae Ha pointed towards a direction while Yona started walking there. He let out a sigh, thinking of the obstacles to pass for Yona to for Yona to actually fall in love with anyone. He shakes off his thoughts and began walking towards Yona.

* * *

><p><strong>Fishy: Hope it motivates shy writers to write more~<strong>


	3. Acorns (Shin Ah X Yona)

**Fishy: I'm back with another one-shot, featuring Yona X Shin-Ah!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Akatsuki no Yona.**

* * *

><p>It was night. Yun was preparing dinner with Zeno. Jae-Ha went to run some errands while Hak went to pick up more fire wood but only one thing mattered.<p>

Yona was bored.

Yes, you've heard it. The princess was bored.

"Yun~ Is there something I can do?"

Without even looking away from the pot, Yun replied with the same answer as before.

"No."

"But-"

"Why don't you go check on Shin-Ah? I haven't seen him lately."

Yona's eyes immediately brightens up while Yun had a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Yun!"

She stood up and scanned the campsite for the familiar white fluff.

It appears that Shin-Ah was asking Kija for something.

"Shin-Ah, what happened?"

The sudden question attracted the attention of the two dragons.

"Princess! Shin-Ah said that he couldn't find Ao."

"Oh. Then, what are you waiting for, let's go find Ao now!"

"Eh!?"

"Yeap, let's go."

Without waiting for Kija's reply, Yona took Shin-Ah's hand and ran towards the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>-In The Forest-<strong>

The forest was dark and cold with the occasional sounds of bugs.

"Shin-Ah, where do you think Ao ran off to?"

". . Acorn Tree."

"That makes sense, but where is it?"

". Beside the river."

Yona nodded her head and finally noticed that she still hasn't let go of Shin-Ah's hand. The sudden thought made Yona blush.

'Shin-Ah didn't seem to mind, maybe I could just continue holding hands for a while.', thought Yona.

Before Yona was able to say something, the sudden wind sent goosebumps over her hands.

But it didn't last very long until something warm landed on her shoulder.

It was the white fur piece that Shin-Ah always carries with him.

Her hands clutched the fur tighter to herself without forgetting to say thank you with a smile.

Two red clouds floated onto Shin-Ah's face.

" Yona's . . smile is . .pretty."

"Thank-k you."

Needless to say, the rest of the trip was quiet with two blushing faces.

Their hands still intertwined with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Fishy: I don't even know if this was good but it makes me giggly in the inside. <strong>


End file.
